El Heroe de la Iluminación
by Lazooproyect
Summary: Una historia basada en la saga de videojuegos: The Legend Of Zelda.


**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: AN IMMORTAL PROMISSE**

**BY: LAZOOMAIGA**

**EL HÉROE DE LA ILUMINACIÓN**

Zelda, desesperada y asustada, agita sus brazos con la intención de mantenerse fuera del agua para respirar. No sabe nadar... Entonces Link viene a ayudarla. ¿Buena estrategia no? Link es demasiado ingenuo.

Todos sabemos que la princesa realmente sí sabe nadar, pero al verlo, él la tiene hechizada.

Tiempo después Link se asoma a la arena, mira atrás y observa cómo la princesa se desplaza con una óptima destreza... Para él era demasiada evidencia de que ella lo había mentido.

Link se queda mirándola cerca del borde del agua a pocos metros de Orión, su pequeño y leal compañero.

—No sé si enfadarme, reír... o seguir con mi vida... —Susurró Link lo suficientemente audible para Orión ahí cerca de curioso.

—Finge que te ahogas... Me quedaré observándote desde lejos.

Link voltea por la aparición inesperada de Orión en ese momento. Tal vez pensó en quejarse de lo que el niño había oído, pero luego de pensar lo que dijo le dio una muy buena idea.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón. Entonces si ella viene a rescatarme a mí, me vengaré... Si viene a pedirme ayuda, pues también me vengaré... Si intenta tomarme del pelo, pues le diré a Ganondorf que venga a llevársela cuando guste el muy vejete ese... —Patea la arena con rabia.

.

.

.

—A veces das miedo ¿Sabes?

Link se sienta en la arena y abraza sus rodillas meciendo lentamente todo su cuerpo.

—Me siento manoseado —Denotó Link con su voz temblorosa mientras Orión todo confundido le respondía:

—Ah pues yo pensaba que estabas feliz.

—¡Me siento abusado!

—Ya, ya —Palmeó suavemente Orión la espalda de Link—... Pobrecito... Ya, ya...

—Consuélame Orión... —Agacha la cabeza.

—¡IMBECIL! —Regañó mientras pasó de darle palmaditas a la espalda a golpes con la mano abierta—. Afronta las cosas como macho, ¡Hombre! Te ves patético llorando, tú, un grandulón...

Link abre sus ojos, confundido comienza a pensar lo que realmente ocurría entre la princesa y él bajo el agua. Recordó de que al estar ayudándola a nadar, no había podido evitar rozar su cuerpo con la de la princesa al momento en que esta se había sujetado a los hombros de su entrenador.

—Sentí sus pequeños pechos…

—¿Qué? —respondió Orión inmediatamente y se echó unas carcajadas seguido de un—: ¿Cuáles pechos?

—¿¡De qué te burlas!? —contestó Link—. ¡Sí los tiene!

—Oh Diosas ja, ja, ja —se secaba Orión la lágrima con el dedo mientras miraba arriba jocoso—.

Link levanta sus puños exigiendo que Orión se detuviera de reír, el cual, termina tomando un suspiro, y le ofrece de manera sonriente acudir a la guardia costera de manera todavía más burlona…

—¡Muy bien! Llamemos a un detective de "chichis". —Aguantándose Orión de explotar en más risas dice lo siguiente—: A veces la princesa los tiene y a veces no. Es el misterioso caso de los pechos intermitentes de la princesa Zelda.

Link voltea por un segundo para evitar sonreír y que pierda seriedad su reclamo, pero al rato regresa.

—Pues yo sentí algo ¡Y ALGO ES ALGO!

—¿Y si fue otra cosa? —interrumpió a Link.

—Oh diosas…

Tardo Link en responder lo anterior, sin embargo al hacerlo Orión ya no pudo contenerlo más y liberó una tremenda carcajada que presionó intensamente su estómago arqueando su cuerpo frontalmente. Pues a Link le causó gracia dos razones: el imaginar que en realidad pudo tratarse de otra cosa y la misma risa de Orión que suena tan chistosa para sus oídos.

—Ja, ja pues, para ser un niño de diez años no eres nada ingenuo ¿eh?

—Ja, Ja, Ja, ay diosas, me duele cara… —Toma Orión un respiro antes de continuar diciéndole—: Bien oye, hace varios minutos alguien estaba lloriqueando de que ha sido manoseado ¿y ahora me dices que sentiste los pechos de la princesa? Pues se me hace que solo quieres una excusa para continuar con tu perverso plan.

—¡No, no es eso! —contesta Link a la par que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

—¡Te atrapé! —Lo señala con el dedo—. ¡No eres más que un pervertido encubierto!

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

—¿Pervertido encubierto? —Interrumpió Zelda apareciendo a sus espaldas.

—Oh diosas, hablando de la reina de roma —pensó Orión con los brazos cruzados.

Link inmediatamente voltea de un salto y comienza a mostrarle los dientes mientras se rasca la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto Princesa! Aquí hay muchos pervertidos, hay que tener cuidado de ellos, ¡Son muy atrevidos! Pero no te preocupes —colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa—. ¡Yo estoy aquí para protegerte de ellos!

Orión gira su cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Ah sí, tú? en ese caso… ¿Quién te protegerá a ti zopenco?

—¿Pero de qué están hablando? —Preguntó Zelda.

En ese momento, Link y Orión se miraron el uno al otro. Y ambos se preparan para dar su mejor defensa, después de todo, no hay nada que pueda destruir el poder de la amist…

—¡LINK DICE QUE FINGISTE NO SABER NADAR PARA PODER MANOSEARLO!

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, eso no fue lo que dije! —reclamó Link.

—Ah… ahora resulta que eres doble cara ¿No? —dijo Orión sospechando.

—¡Ey! —Link codea a Orión y le susurra—: ¿De qué lado estas?

—Es verdad —Interrumpió Zelda nuevamente y afirmando la acusación de Link.

La pequeña pelea entre Link y Orión se detuvo ya que la respuesta de Zelda los congeló a ambos como si fueran una fotografía. Las caras de ambos, boquiabiertos, mirándola sorprendidos, incomodaba por unos momentos a la princesa, causando que la misma mirase para abajo un poco apenada.

—A ver —Link se detiene y aclara la garganta—. Estoy confundido.

—Lo que pasa es que —La princesa se voltea mirando las olas del mar—, habían unos tipos, mirándome intentando seducirme.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le cuestionó Orión, quien es también muy buen amigo de la princesa.

—Es que —Zelda se tapó la cara con las manos toda apenada—, la estábamos pasando tan bien que no quería arruinarlo, así que entonces, fingir no saber nadar para que Link me acompañara, me alejaría de ellos.

—Es decir, oye Link —coloca una mano sobre su hombro—, te usaron amigo ja, ja, ja, vaya flechazo que te dieron ¿eh? A que no te la esperabas hermano. Esto te durará un buen momento ja, ja, ja.

Link da unos pasos en la arena sintiendo la fría caricia de las pequeñas olas entre sus pies.

—Soy una basura.

—Ay Link maldito sensible —exhala Orión—. Tampoco es para tanto, además eso de ser una basura pues ya lo sabias ja, ja, ja.

—No merezco vivir —saca la espada maestra y se la entrega a Zelda.

—¿Y esto? —Le contesta Zelda antes de fruncir el ceño—. Link ¿sabes? Realmente me dan ganas de enfadarme contigo cuando haces cosas como estas.

—Me lo merezco…

—Pero no puedo evitar pensar que aun así te ves lindo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte princesa pero, me siento una miseria.

Link comenzó a sentirse mal no solo por la razón de ser solo una distracción, sino que además, se dispuso a recordar que en un principio él estaba esperando el momento ideal para vengarse de la princesa, pero ahora se da cuenta de que en realidad ella la estaba pasando mal. Dejó de lado su espíritu de caballero y de un hombre ejemplar quien jamás haría daño a una damisela, y tratar de hacerle daño a la princesa vengándose lo hizo sentir tan indignado.

—Ya, igual así nunca serás un caballero con flamante armadura si sigues lloriqueando —Le advirtió Orión—. ¿Por qué crees que siempre te detesté? Pues sí, lo admito, fue por envidia. Pero sé que todos tenemos nuestros defectos, sin embargo si se tratara de ti no serias ni más ni menos que un monstruo.

—Da igual, si tuviera un hoyo aquí me metería en el como si fuese que un avestruz. —Respondía link con una voz temblorosa como a punto de quebrar en un terrible llanto—. Pensándolo bien, mejor comenzare por hacerlo. —Link empieza a cavar en la arena.

—Oh vaya lo está haciendo. —Expresó Zelda.

—No te preocupes —le calma Orión—. Se le va a pasar, después de llorar días y noches claramente, créeme ya le ha pasado antes.

—¿Hay algo en lo que yo podría…?

—Sí —interrumpe Orión—. Con un vaso de leche ya se recupera nuevamente.

En ese mismo instante, la princesa corre en busca de la tienda más cercana de lácteos Lon Lon, mientras Orión voltea para encontrar a un Link con la cabeza completamente bajo la arena. Así que en vez de sacarlo directamente se pone a verlo, le parece gracioso porque de ese modo no se puede defender y comienza a darle patadas en el trasero hasta que el mismo Link saca su cabeza para decirle que se detenga.

Link se sienta en la arena y comienza a dibujar en ella con un palito que encontró cerca.

—Y yo que pensaba manosearla… La miré lujurioso como esos tipejos. La hicieron sentir mal —Lanzó el palito al mar—. ¡SOY IGUAL QUE ELLOS!

—Exageras —opinó Orión—. Tú no lo harías por malicia. Eres su novio. Deberías hablar con ella y decirle la verdad.

—¿Estás loco? Ella va a odiarme.

—No lo sabes, y no lo sabrás a menos que te la enfrentes. No puedes evitarla por siempre. La culpa te perseguirá hasta en tus sueños. —Se levanta Orión—. Mira, ella confía en ti, por eso deberías decirle la verdad.

—Esta bien… lo haré.

—Así se habla, buen chico.

—No me hables así, ni que fuera un perro.

—Ah pero si te ves como uno lloriqueando, ¡_Auuuu Auuuu! _¡Por poco te aprendes aullar!

—Sabes una cosa Orión, eres mi héroe —se levanta Link, se sacude las rodillas y el pecho de arena—. Si realmente no fuera por ti, yo hubiera estado hundido en lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Eres algo como… el héroe de la iluminación.

Orión recibió un rubor gentil, pero al instante sacude su cabeza.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Suenas como un imbécil!

—Bien… Este… iré a hablar con la princesa, o si no, nunca podré dormir tranquilo. Te veo luego… Héroe.

Link se aleja caminando y mira atrás nuevamente para sonreírlo. Orión solo agita su mano diciéndole que ya se fuera. En eso se fija lo que Link había dibujado en la arena y se trata de un dibujo de los tres; a Link, a Zelda y a Orión en el medio con un escudo y una espada.

—Hm —Orión se queda pensando—... Héroe… De ti era el último de quien yo quería escuchar decírmelo. —inmediatamente se sonrojó y comenzó a sonreír—. Oh creo que me siento tan feliz… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreía tanto? —sin embargo sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, se dio unos golpes en los cachetes y emitió un grito de lo más masculino que pudo—. ¡Al demonio con eso! ¡Soy hombre! ¡Soy Rudo! ¡Soy Rudo!


End file.
